Run with Me
by RagingRider
Summary: A runner, while trekking through the streets of Hearthome City, rescues a Lucario. but does he love her, as she loves him? A lemon I wrote after reading some of others'. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Running.

That was all I could think of right then. Hell, whenever I go out with my running shoes and leather jacket, I can't help but run like I do-I always had a rather hyperactive personality. And by running I don't mean just running on the pavement floor of my beautiful Hearthome City. I take that to a whole new level, leaping over roofs and between buildings, with the gaps between them looking like bottomless pits, all in the dead of night. Ever since I started living by myself, I kept running like this to keep my hyper 18-year old self entertained. "Freerunning", is it called? Whatever the name, I loved it, regardless of the dangers, like a little secret hobby of mine. I never got into an accident so far. Sure I got little boo-boos like scraped elbows and hands, but it was worth it for the exhilarating thrill I got. The hard concrete hitting my feet every step, my short black hair, face, and open hands brushing against the freezing wind, the lights from the streets and the white moon illuminating my way, and the rumbling chatter from the people in the road on their own nighttime walk filling my ears with a gentle touch.

It may sound discomforting for you, but the whole experience felt like heaven for me. This was the reason why my nighttime runs became a habit for me these days. The popularity of the city brought in many tourists to an already packed location. I didn't like the loud screams of people, but I could handle this much.

I stopped to rest on top of the Pokemon Centre, its bright red roof and sign bathing light onto the road and looked at the road. Thankfully, the sign didn't shine its neon lights onto me, or the people in the streets would be shouting in panic as to who I was. In a few minutes, a couple trainers and their Pokemon were marching their way to the centre, scrapes and blood covering their bodies, clearly coming in from a battle they just had. Lucky for them that health care was free in the centre; otherwise they would probably be dead right now. I smiled at their sight, glad that they were able to make it back safely, but couldn't help but frown a little in my heart.

_Why do trainers fight others like this? Why do Pokemon fight for them, in the first place? _Instantly I shook myself awake and stood up from the freezing ground. I was letting my thoughts drift away and distract me from my run again. I got to stop thinking like this. I checked my Poketch and read 8:25 p.m. It was late, and I had to get home to wake up early for my morning shift at the Pokemart.

_Come on, the past is over. My life as a trainer is done._ I got my legs ready, slapped myself awake and continued my trek rooftop to rooftop. After a while, I looked ahead of me and saw the rather large gap between me and the Hearthome Gym's round dome, but I smiled a little at the challenge. What can I say? Even with my trainer life behind me, I was a sucker for thrills.

I increased my feet to a sprint and took a final leap. After a couple seconds soaring through the air (with my arms outspread like a Pidgey, for fun), I hit the white semisphere of the gym with a rather loud **Bang!**, but luckily, I could see no one around me to notice the sound. After a few minutes more of walking to the other side of the dome, I could see my house-a brown 2-story house with the familiar yellow roof, contrasting with the dark houses surrounding it.

"**HEEEELP! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP MEEE!"**

"Gah! What the hell…" Before, I could take the jump to the nearest housetop, I instead jumped out of my skin at the sound of the scream. I did a quick 360 to found out where the voice came from.

_The other side of the gym? Who in the hell…_ Instantly I ran around the dome to the side surrounded by trees. It was dark enough, and the trees towering over the building made it even scarier, even for me. Thankfully, a couple streetlights behind the building made it a lot easier to see the figures below me: 3 men with shaved heads, wearing navy blue shirts and jeans, carrying what looked like whips and baseball bats surrounded another crouching figure, but they were too bulky for the light to shine on her. But I knew instantly that the 3 men were ganging up on her.

And I couldn't just stand there on the roof of a gym gawking at the sight.

"Hey!" I leaped off the building and landed right behind 2 of them (don't try this at home!). Before they could turn around, I used both hands to slam their thick skulls against each other, knocking them out cold. _Wow, didn't expect that to actually work….how weak are these guy? I never even took martial arts classes!_

I looked around for the third and quickly saw him running away from me, rather slowly if I may say. I chased after him and after a few seconds with my superior running speed, I grabbed him by the shirt and tackled him to the soft ground. I lifted him back up, dragged his struggling body to the nearest streetlamp and bashed his head to the steel pole-not hard enough to kill him, but enough to put him to sleep with a minor trickle of blood down his forehead.

After a few minutes to catch my breath, I dragged his unconscious body next to the others, and pulled out my cellphone, dialing in numbers to call the police. As I did this I looked and observed the figure I rescued more closely. I instantly realized it wasn't a person but a Pokemon; a female Lucario. But instead of a strong, fierce Lucario like I imagined one would be, she was covered with dirt between her ruffled blue hair, and bloodstains were painted on her from her face to her feet, which showed especially clearly on her yellow torso. I wouldn't be surprised if she had broken bones. She was lying on the ground, looking like a rag doll, until I walked up and checked her pulse-slow, but it was there.

_Thank Arceus, I thought you were dead for a second there…_

…

"Thank you, officer, for the help." I looked at him with relief. He merely stared back with a wide smile.

"No, no. I should be the one thanking you. If you weren't here when you were, then who knows what would have happened to her. These men are known for repeated cases of Pokemon abuse, but we could never find them or the evidence of their activities. But now we got them. Thank you for your cooperation with these three. I assure you they will be doing some serious time in prison for their actions."

"But what about the Lucario? I could drop her off at the Pokemon Centre, it's not too far away…" I instantly brushed his suggestion away.

"No, putting her in the same car with the same people who beat her up would probably scar her even more, and I don't have her Pokeball at the moment. I'll take her to the centre myself, she's mine after all." This last part was a lie, but what I said was true and it would be better for her.

After a minute of telling him what happened again (with a slightly altered story, of course), he shut the door to the car and drove off to the street, its red and blue lights and siren keeping everyone away, leaving me with an unconscious, beaten bipedal dog to look after.

"Alright, now what in the world am I going to do with you…." I groaned under her weight as I slung her arms over my shoulder. "Damn, you steel-types _are _heavy."

…..

I opened my eyes as white light stung them and my head in the process. I tore my eyelids open and realized I was not surrounded by those people, but I could tell it wasn't a nightmare, as instantly I felt pains and stings all over my body.

"Gaah!" I could only manage to groan out in pain. Simultaneously I felt 2 humans' auras approach me and a soft but loud voice penetrated my long ears.

"Thank goodness, you're awake! Mr. Kindle, I don't know what would have happened if you haven't brought her over! She was in a rather horrible shape." I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw a lady with pink hair in locks dressed in a pink and white nurse's uniform.

_So I'm in a Pokemon Centre now? How in the world did I get here?_ I looked at her face and saw she was staring at my left. I slowly turned my head and saw the man standing beside me. He had short black hair that was was lifted up into the air like a mohawk, but instead with a full head of hair. He had a black leather jacket on and had equally black eyes. His face turned away from looking at me to the nurse, smiling slightly. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in one of the patient's rooms, with its white walls decorated with a Pokeball motif being a clear indication. I remember my previous trips here, when I had a trainer, and smirked at the nostalgia.

"Yes, Nurse Joy, it was a miracle I found her when I did. Is she okay to leave now?"

The nurse took a quick look at me and spoke with a frown. "Yes, she is alright, but I wouldn't recommend taking her just yet. Pokemon naturally heal much faster than us humans, including the patch-up we gave her, but I doubt just one night in the centre is enough."

"Don't worry, I'll take her home and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble for a few days. Besides, she doesn't look too bad. Hey, can you stand up?" Hearing that, I don't know why, but I found myself following the man's orders. I slowly got up, the pain fading away slightly, and got up from the bed I was on to the floor. I took a good look at my body and realized I was wrapped in bandages everywhere. I took a step forward and instantly lost strength in my legs, letting my body fall face-first to the floor.

Of course, that's what would have happened if the man in the jacket caught me just in time.

Quickly he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into his chest, smothering my snout and chest into him in the process. Oh Arceus, I could smell him up close and it was downright lovely! His sweat, mixed with the scent of the jacket made me close my eyes and relax almost instantaneously from his touch, despite tensing from pain just a second ago. The leather rubbing against my face, his rough hands rubbing around my back….

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Saying this, I regained my composure and shoved him down to the floor. I turned away from him and found my face burning from embarrassment. _Oh Arceus, what was I just doing?_ While I was busy recollecting my thoughts, with my paws feeling the heat from my cheeks, I heard the man roar with laughter.

"See, what I tell ya, Nurse? If she's good enough to push me like that, then she's definitely cured!" I looked at the man, shooting fury out of my eyes, but the Nurse's shocked expression made me stop from yelling back at him.

"Oh my, a talking Pokemon? I never thought I would see the day to meet such a rarity! But more importantly, are you sure you're alright?" she spoke to me gently.

"Yes, miss, don't worry about me. I'll leave." I responded, still pretty angry with the man. With that, I walked out the room, but the man interrupted me, with worry in his voice

"But, to where? Do you have a family to get going to?" At this I realized that he had a point. I had no family-I was born alone from my egg, and my earlier trainer caught me as a Riolu and released me to make way for a much stronger Lucario for his team. Thinking about this, I felt my injuries return and had pains appear on my limbs again. I landed on my knees and grabbed my arms in pain. Next second I felt his hands grab me by the shoulders and helped me get back on my feet. I looked back to his face and saw he had that small smile again.

"Hey, now. Where did that spunk go? Come on, I'll walk you back to my place." Despite my earlier objection, I realized that I was indeed too tired to even think about going back to the wild by myself. I slowly limped out the door with him next to me and I couldn't help but forget something.

"Hey, who are you? What's your name?"

The man did not hesitate to answer. "Jason Kindle. You?"

I smiled at his voice answering me, soft but strong. "Adrian. And thank you for your help."

Jason laughed a little at my thanks. "A strong name for a strong girl." (I couldn't help but turn slightly red at the comment.) "Don't mention it. But once we get to my place, you're going to explain what happened. I don't think that Nurse was convinced by the cover story I gave her." With that we all broke into laughter, while I blushed harder at my situation.

_Is he always this nice to others? I hope I get to know him better…._

….

After that, a few days past and I ended up practically living with Jason. Everyday, when I woke up, he would bring in soup he bought from the Pokemart to help me regain my strength and recover. After the first day of staying with him, I immediately told him everything- I was caught by those men because they wanted to capture and sell me, thinking I would be worth a lot of money, being a talking Pokemon. Jason, wanting me to recover fast, explained the situation to his boss at the Pokemart and he understood completely, letting Jason off work for a full week while I rested, probably thinking I was his Pokemon.

"Uggh, disgusting. Why would people beat and sell Pokemon just for that?" He said to me after explaining my story again during dinner.

I nodded wholeheartedly at his exclamation. "Yes, it is despicable. That's why after my trainer left me, I wanted to live by myself, hoping to never meet another human as cold-hearted as those men."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, some just don't understand a person like you. Hopefully, after they spent their sentence in jail, they'll learn that."

I was looking down from my now-empty bowl, but jerked up and looked at him. _Did he just say what I think he did...?_

"Thanks." I managed to breathe out of my throat after a few seconds of recolleting my thoughts.

He just looked at me with a funny look, as though I just said something weird. Needless to say, my face flushed instantly at the thought. "For what, sending those punks to jail?"

I just vaguely shook my head and concentrated my gaze on him. "You called me a person, not a thing, or a Pokemon. My former trainer always called me Lucario, even though I told him I had a name for myself. I think you are the first to ever say I was a person."

He stood up from his chair and walked up to me. "Well, they just don't appreciate you like I do." and rubbed my head with his hand with a chuckle, making me shiver at his touch, but blushing even harder all the same. I knew I had to do something to take his attention away from me, otherwise he would see my face red as a Tamato berry.

Instantly, an idea came to mind. "But please, enough about me, what about you? I told you all about me, what do you have to tell?" But he didn't respond, and carried the dishes to the sink and started to clean them and whistling a tune, acting as though I did not say a word. I concentrated carefully and felt Jason's aura change, from dark to plain black. I knew he was growing rather sad from my story, but the black was new. I did not see it often, but I instantly recognized this as depression, and it was one of the most miserable ones I have ever seen. I felt the sadness flooding into me and realized what I had done. I couldn't read thoughts, but I knew I had done something to remind Jason of something bad, and kept myself silent while I helped him with the dishes.

After dinner, I found myself getting sleepy again. Jason told me to go to bed and hopefully I'll be cured 100% the next day.

"But what about you? Won't you sleep too?" He merely smiled and brushed me away, but I felt his aura change again.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll just take a quick walk and I'll be back." With that he put his jacket on and walked outside, closing the door with a **Thud!** This was not surprising. He told me he was hyperactive, and going for walks was the only way to get him to calm down and relax enough to go to sleep.

He was right, of course. I was not his Pokemon, and I shouldn't even be here, so the only way to help him was to get better as soon as possible. I walked my way to my bed (technically his bed, but he insisted I sleep on it instead, being injured and all) and slumped myself onto its soft mattress and tried to doze off.

And let me tell you, it is not easy trying to fall asleep when you have a million thoughts in your head.

_Oh, what do I do? He clearly doesn't like me now! But he was so nice to me, saw me as a person, and took care of me for the past few days. It wouldn't be right to just leave him after all he did! What do I do? Should I just get out there and apologize to him for being an inconvenience? Would he like that? Every time I'm near him, I just feel so restless and my heart beats faster. Why? Ohhh…_

In a flash I whipped the blankets off of me and stood up, no longer wincing from my injuries (they were nearly healed anyways). "That's it! I'm going to find him and tell him!"

Instantly a though crept out of my brain and played itself in my head-_Easier said than done, Adrian._

"Ohhh, what am I'm going to do?"

…

(Jason's POV)

_Got to run, got to run, got to run….._

At first I thought my nightly run across houses was just going to help me get tired. But now, it felt like I was getting more and more awake every step. The houses started to turn into a slight blur as I sped up trying to exhaust myself. My legs were burning from fatigue and my lungs felt like they were going to pop, but I didn't slow down.

Well, more like I _couldn't _slow down.

_Why, why can't I stop? Why can't I stop thinking about that? _A picture of a familiar Lucario came floating in front of me, looking at me with a big smile. It was him, with his confident smile and eyes telling me everything was alright, and I found myself smiling at the sight of him…

_NO! Stop thinking about that, just stop! Just keep running and try to forget it! All that's in the past, and there's nothing you can do about it! There's nothing you can do now! NOTHING, DAMN IT!_ I kept on running faster and faster, becoming more erratic in my steps, stumbling from time to time and lost focus on where I was going. I noticed I shut my eyes the whole trip and realized I've been sprinting and jumping without even looking at where I was going.

Seeing the danger of this, despite my stressed-out attitude at the moment, I started to slow down and knelt on the cold when I stopped completely. I fell to the ground and felt the cold roof of the apartment I was on scratch against my hands, tearing my palms and drawing blood. But I didn't care about those for now.

"Why, why, why! Why can't I stop? Why can't I get this out of my head!" I felt hot tears appear in my eyes and drip down my face, burning my face. I buried my face in my arms and continued to cry. _Please, just stop… please…_

_Thud_.

It was soft, but I heard it. Someone was nearby, probably following me. _Why? Has someone else come to ruin my little parade?_

"Who's there!" I stood up and turned around and did a quick sweep around me, trying to find anyone who could be following me. After a minute of turning my head, I took a step forward. "Who are you!"

Another _thud._ This time it was far quieter, but I heard it approach me more slowly. I jerked my head to the chimney of the building. I could hear movement behind hit. "Are you hiding behind the chimney? Come now, what are you, scared?" I ended up shouting out the last bit and I started to walk towards the chimney. I grabbed the brick structure and pulled myself face-to-face with the intruder.

"Again, who are you? What are you-"my breath stopped midway through my windpipe and my eyes widened at the sight.

It was Adrian, frozen at the sight of me.

And she had tears pouring down her face like a waterfall.

"Adrian! What are you doing here!" I gasped aloud at her. I probably shouldn't have yelled at her, because the next thing I knew, she fell to her knees and started to bawl her eyes out into her paws.

At that moment my train of thought disappeared from my mind and before I realized what was going on, I started to kneel right in front of her, looking at her dead in the face, all of my tears forgotten, and focusing on her instead.

"Adrian, what's wrong? Why did you follow me here?" After a few more minutes of silent sobbing from her, she wiped the last few tears away and looked away, but answered just the same in a shuddering voice from crying before.

"I wanted to see where you keep going every night. You always leave me alone in the house… without telling where you're going… you were thinking about me… " and continued to let tears fall from her face. I realized what she meant; she must have felt very lonely and scared all alone in the house-I know I would have been if I went through her problem. But she turned and looked into my face this time.

"And now… you were going to… kill… yourself…" At this point, my patience snapped and I stood up, outraged. She looked at my face with shock in her eyes.

"What! What do you mean, I was going to…" I turned my head back and realized what she meant:

Just minutes ago, I was standing right on the edge of the apartment, crying out loud with my little monologue.

It slowly dawned to me what she meant, and I knew I had to do to clear up the situation for her. I knelt back to the ground in front of her. "Please, let me explain…."

…

"When I was 14, I started my journey, with a Riolu named Jacob, just like you, here, in Hearthome City. When I was younger, I found him in a forest nearby outside the city. He was hurt and needed help quick, so I brought him to the centre to recover. After that, we became fast friends and promised we would travel together someday. So we did, and eventually, after a few years, we did what any trainer would do: I took on the gyms of Sinnoh and eventually reached the Sinnoh League, all with just Jacob-no one else."

"But then everything went downhill from there. I was 16 and Jacob became a battle-hardened Lucario. Before we took on the Elite Four, we decided to take a small vacation back here in Hearthome. I went to my parents' house, and I saw them, held at gunpoint, by robbers who snuck into. They knew I was slowly gaining fame and notoriety from the battles I was in, and demanded I give them Jacob if I wanted to save my mom and dad. So I did-Jacob insisted that my business was more important than his life, and was willing to give it all up to see me happy. But he would not go down without a fight-he faked the trade and tried to kill as many of the grunts as he could. Our peaceful house, where we laughed and spent our childhoods together, turned into a bloodbath. All of the grunts, instead of Pokemon, had guns with them, and fought back. But Jacob wouldn't let down. He just kept fighting on and on until every single single goon was dead in sight."

"Before he started the fight, he told me one thing: "Just keep running. Run away, I'll take care of these guys." And so, I did. I ran away from the house, never looked back and when I realized what I just did-abandon my only friend- it was too late. I saw him, lying on the bloody floor of the house, looking like he took a bath in red paint, and he looked at me, smiling…. "See, I told you it would be alright.""

"Those were the last words he spoke to me. And at that point on, I never fought anyone or even wanted to look at injured Pokemon again."

With my story finished, nothing but silence passed for a few minutes. I saw tears running down both our faces but kept our sobs silent. I was amazed that I managed to finish my story without breaking down, but knew she had to know… after all that happened so far.

"Then, why? Why did you save me from those men, when you couldn't even stand the sight of violence? Why did you help me?"

I froze in my spot when the question entered my brain. _Why did I save her?_

"I guess… I guess you just reminded me of Jacob. And seeing you again, after seeing him die…"

All of a sudden, Adrian pulled me into her chest, just narrowly missing her chest spike (good thing, too!) I stopped my crying instantly at this action and heard her completely break down above me, her tears becoming a shower for my black hair, becoming heavier with the addition of water. She screamed out a stream of confession from her mouth in-between sobs.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For everything! Sorry for having you fight those men, for pushing you down at the Centre, for having you take care of me, for everything!" and continued to sob into my hair. I brought my hands behind her and started to rub her back and head, trying to calm her down, tears falling down my face in the process.

And we both cried our hearts out that night.

….

After a while, she stopped crying and was reduced to sniffles. I tried to lighten up and grinned a little at the situation.

"Hey, now, Come on. Where's that strong Adrian I saw fight against those thugs? I don't think you broke a single tear when you were being beat up. And I should be the one saying sorry, for not saving you fast enough, and dumping all of my stress on you. I'm sorry." I gently pushed her away from her chest and looked at her directly in the eyes. Her eyes. Those scarlet eyes Jacob had…

I blinked and I realized I was actually blushing from looking at her. I don't know why I was acting like this, but I turned my head away and looked in the direction of my house. "Come. Let's head back home."

Before I could take a step, though, Adrian grabbed me by the arm and looked spoke out. "Jason…."

I turned around and saw her look directly into my face, and I found myself blushing and sweating like I was in a hot bath. "Yes, what is it?"

"Jason, you've been so nice, taking care of me, and helping me for the past week, and… I… I think, I… love you." Before I could react from this sudden statement, she pushed her snout forward to my lips and made contact, her black and blue fur rubbing against my face, soft and smooth…

I couldn't believe what was going on-_am I actually kissing Adrian? _Before I realized what I was doing, my arms wrapped around her, and brought her to a hug, and returned the kiss. I rubbed my hands around her furry back, making both of us quietly moan together in the embrace. After a few moments passed, I broke the kiss and found ourselves gasping for breath after what felt like an eternity together. I looked back at her, positively crimson with embarrassment, but didn't' hesitate to speak my mind.

"Adrian…. I think I love you too…." And I brought her to a kiss of my own, my hands travelling down her back for a few seconds, with Adrian rubbing her paws down my own back. It was true-ever since I had her over my house, it was like I had Jacob with me all over again, and I loved just being around her. Feeling slightly mischievous, decided to get a little aggressive: I slowly, but suddenly, brought my hands to her rump and gently squeezed it, drawing a muffled gasp from her. I took this opportunity to drive my tongue into her mouth, and managed to explore every inch of her maw. It was sweet, like the onions and carrots I used in her soup for dinner, and I found Adrian using her rather long tongue to rub against my own naval cavity, returning the favor. Thank Arceus it was so dark; otherwise, we would have quite the crowd looking at us, taking pics with their phones and doing who-knows-what-else.

Needless to say, I enjoyed every moment of it.

Slowly, Adrian moved her mouth away from me and dug her face into my chest. "Oh Arceus. Anyone ever tell you, you smell really good?"

I chuckled and rubbed my hands against her back again. "No, but I am rather happy to hear that from you. Thank you."

Suddenly, Adrian pulled her face away from me and looked to the ground, a blush so red even a colour-blind man could see it, and brought her paws together. I was slightly distracted by this.

"Hey, what's wrong, you still embarrassed after your little confession? Come on, tell me what's bugging you." I said, smiling widely as I did.

Adrian took a while and stuttered while she answered me. "Y-You said that y-you loved me, r-right?"

I continued to smile and rubbed her head affectionately. "Of course I do. Come on, where's this headed?"

At this point, her entire head was burning up and stared back to my eyes, determination in her eyes almost startling-I never saw her like this before.

"Then, please… I want you to make love to me!" she whispered out loud. Now this caught me off-guard. I loved her, but I never knew she wanted me to love her back like this! But one look on her teary face made me realized-she needed this. I took a deep breath in and saw Adrian turn back and start to walk away, tears forming in her eyes again, and her voice cracking up.

"I knew it… you don't love me like the way I do. I'm sorry! I'll just go now…" She headed to the edge of the building and got ready to jump.

"Wait!" I grabbed her paws quickly before she could jump of the edge of the building, down to the dark alley between the apartment and the one in front of us. "I'm sorry. I never knew you loved me like this. I just thought...that you were so quiet, I didn't know you had feelings for me. Sure, I'll make love with you." With that said, she automatically brought me to a breath-taking hug and squealed.

"Oh, thank you! I hope I'll do good with you…" before she could elaborate, however, I lifted an open hand up to her face, stopping her from talking about the sex we were going to have soon.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry, we'll do it, but not up on the rooftop of a random residential building. Let's run back to my place." I laughed out, and started to run back towards my house.

…

(20 minutes later, at my house)

"Oh, Arceus! Please don't stop!"

She squirmed under me, but my arms kept her strong black legs from closing the entry to her sex. I continued to lap at her cute vagina, rubbing my tongue against her pink folds that contrasted with her blue thighs and enjoying every moment of it. It tasted sweet and thick, like a combination of Pecha, Oran, and Mago berries, and I continued to drink the juices that Adrian excreted.

And I had no intention of stopping. The combination of the smell and taste of the fluids was like an aphrodisiac for me.

_Damn, she tastes good! What other surprises does she have?_

She started to thrust her sex into my face, and I complied by digging my tongue even deeper into her, touching every part of her walls I could, with my nose partly rubbing her clit everytime I licked her, turning her on even more. I could feel her walls shake and get hotter, and I slowly sped up. She started to moan louder and I realized she was close.

"Oh…oh! Jason, I'm going to… please…" She managed to pant out in the middle of her convulsions. I pulled my face away and smile widely at her.

"You're almost there? Well don't hold back." And with that, I reattached my mouth to her vagina and sped up my tongue movements, rubbing my hands on her thighs as I did so, feeling her skin heat up like a hot plate.

"Oh, Arceus! Please keep going! I'm almost there!" _Don't worry, I can tell…_ with that, I finished by taking one of my hands from her thighs and grabbed her clit, more than enough to send Adrian over the edge.

"AAAAAHH!" With the loud roar, she took her paws and pressed my face onto her sex, releasing her juices all onto my face, while I slowly came to a halt with my tongue. I stood up and saw her, gasping for breath and sweat shining on her black and blue face. In a way, I guess you could say it looked really cute, with her dripping pussy and blushing face.

After a minute of recovery, she looked at me with a small smile. "You know what to do next, right?"

I wiped my face with my arm and licked my fingers, covered with her sexual fluids. I looked at her sinisterly, but with a hint of worry in my voice. "Alright, then, if you really want it. But you know it will hurt, right? Even more than the beating you took."

She just smiled and looked and me confidently. "Don't worry about it. I'm just so happy I get to do this with you. I won't regret it in the slightest. Hurry!"

I smiled back and readied myself above her, and aimed my now hard 6-inch shaft so that it brushed against her sex, making both of us shiver in pleasure. Even with this temptation, I knew I had to take it slowly, so I gently shoved my penis into her, feeling her vaginal walls instantly constrict around me like an Arbok, making me moan in satisfaction of her warmth. I held my breath when I felt it-her hymen. I looked back to Adrian and saw she was looking at me entering her, and I knew she felt her barrier hit me, too.

"Please, just hurry up and get it over with! I want you…" she whispered loudly to me. I nodded to her and I quickly thrust myself into her sex, feeling the tissue rip and letting all of me into her.

"Grrrhrhg!" She tried to hold her screams in, but couldn't help but let out a loud whimper of pain. I didn't move, but I grabbed her paws, which took tight hold of the the bed sheets, trying to contain the pain. I kept quiet, but I couldn't help but cringe myself when I saw tears coming down her face, looking as though she was stabbed by a knife.

After a few minutes of panting and sniffles, she opened her eyes and looked at me, tears still crawling down, but a smile present. "You like it?"

At this point, I was over trying to flatter her, and I just let it out. "Yes! Oh, Adrian, you feel so good!"

This made her smile even wider and hugged me tightly in her arms. "Oh, I'm so happy! Please, I want you to make love to me!" I nodded once again and lowered her to the bed again, slowly starteing to shift insider her.

After a few practice thrusts, both of us could feel pleasure from the movements. My penis grinding against her, rubbing my shaft all the way to the hilt, and her vagina, rubbing against me, trying to suck my juices out. It felt like bliss and I tried to slow down, trying to enjoy this as much as I could, but instead I started to speed up, rubbing my chest with hers, the friction sending ecstasy through my entire body.

After a minute or two, I decided to change positions a little with Adrian on top, allowing me to fully enter her cavity every time we moved.

"Oh, I feel it… I feel you inside…" she panted out, with her tongue lopping out of her mouth.

"Does it feel good?" I said stopping, feeling satisfaction from looking at her wanting face.

"Yes! Please, don't stop! I want you to fuck me! Please!" She screamed out at me. I was taken aback by this sudden outburst, but smiled and went to work, driving myself in and out of her, every thrust feeling like heaven.

I continued to pound myself against her on the bed for a few more minutes and started to pant from exhaustion. Adrian saw this and smirked a little. "What, you getting tired already?"

I frowned a little at her rather obnoxious insult (I work out everyday, after all!), but replaced it with a grin the next second. "So that's how you want to play it? Fine." I let go of her left arm I used to support myself and brought it down to her pussy, and grabbed her clit between my thumb and index finger, rubbing it between the digits.

"Ooohh!" she gasped out loud at this and looked up at me. "What, you done already?" I said between my thrusts, smirking.

"No! But…but, I can feel it! It's coming!" She groaned out as I continued to pound inside her.

"That's good-I'm almost there, too!" I gasped out and began to move top-speed, seemingly increasing the pleasure I felt tenfold, and I knew we were there. After a few more thrusting, I could feel her walls tremble to tell me she was almost done.

"Come! I want you to climax with me!" Adrian screamed out. I laughed a little at this confession and pulled her body into mine for another warm hug. I felt her body arc back and her soft legs rubbing against my own was enough for me.

"Adrian, I wouldn't have it any other way!" and I released my seeds inside her, shooting them as if from a gun, and I could hear her screaming all the way through her orgasm. I felt her walls clench down one last time before it could milk all it could and relax, and felt Adrian's body collapse on top of my own. I just froze there, wondering what just happened, my penis still inside her, and I could feel our juices leak out a little and smiled gently at what happened: I made love to the one who mattered to me the most.

_Jacob, I'm sorry for worrying about you like this. I promise you, wherever you are, I won't be held back by the past anymore, and l'll never forget you….But now, there's another who needs help._

"You know, you act very different when you have sex." I managed to mutter out after shaking myself awake, to lighten the mood.

"So can you." Adrian answered back, laughing. "I always thought you would be the strong quiet type."

I just shrugged shugged my shoulders and joked. "Well, hormones personalities, and the situation can do a lot of weird things in people like us."

"Yeah, but, more importantly… how was it?" I heard Adrian gasp out.

"Don't worry, Adrian, I loved it just as much as you." And with that, gave her a quick peck on her lips. I got out of the bed and turned off the lights I had on, and walked back into the bed with her, ready to sleep with my new lover.

A few minutes passed and I heard her voice from the darkness, shaking a little. "Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if we… can do this again sometimes?"

I broke into a quiet stream of laughter at her. "Don't worry, Adrian, you'll be able to do it again when you want to again."

"And, Jason? Can I come running with you when you do?"

I sighed in happiness at this question. "Of course. I don't know how I could be without you now. But can I ask you something this time? Can you join me on a journey?"

"What? You mean compete against the Sinnoh League?"

"Yeah, after Jacob, I threw out all of my trainer items, including my badges." I laughed at the irony of the situation. "So… will you?"

"…."

"Isn't that obvious? Of course I'll help you!"

….

(Adrian's POV)

"Alright, you ready?" I said to Jason, right behind, carrying a large bag filled with stuff needed for the journey.

"Am I never ready?"

I frowned a little at his cockiness, but felt happy for him. Has mating with him changed him this much?

We took a few steps out the house, right before he looked at me and realization shone on his face. "Oh that's right! I forgot something!" and he sped back into the house.

I snickered at his actions and wondered what he could be looking for. "Now, what did you forget _now?_" I said, but I gasped at the product he grabbed out: his leather jacket. It shone against the bright morning sunlight and both smiled at the sight of it. He walked up to me, but did not put it on.

"Here." With that, he threw the jacket at me and I could only gasp at what he was doing.

"You…"

"Yes. Now come on! Race you to Oreburgh!" He lightly slapped me on the shoulder and began to run down the road, sounding like he was laughing his ass off.

As I started to put on the jacket on myself, I couldn't help but have a tear form in my eyes. _Thank you, Jason. I won't let you down, now with all the trust you put into me._

With that vow, I looked to his direction, and broke into run myself, smiling as I realized, that this was all I could ever want-a man who would love me to the end.

Now we could only look forward and run towards the future together.

_Don't worry, Jason. I'll keep running with you, because I know you'll always run with me…._

…

**HOLY CRAP! Thank God this is over now! This one fic took me like, what? 8 hours to write? Damn, this took a lot longer than I thought, and right now, it's 4 a.m.! But anyways, this is my first lemon, and would greatly appreciate if you would read and review, not only this story, but my "War of the Worlds", a fic that I am currently writing right now. Go to my account, and check it out! Your reviews would be great, as each one help me improve and inspire me to keep write! So remember to R&R!**

**(Day 2, 1 day after this fic was posted) Wow, over 200 hits in one day! I knew people liked lemons, but i didn't expect this many. I just one one tiny thing that bothers me: almost 200 visitors and just 1 review? (thank you, Lover of A Good Story!)  
><strong>


End file.
